BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites
BBC Television Biggest More Children's Favourites is a 1997 UK VHS release by VCI and HIT Entertainment PLC. Plot Including... Noddy, Pingu, Funnybones, Postman Pat, Teletubbies, The Little Polar Bear, Charlie Chalk, Fireman Sam, Spot, Brum, Bertha, Yakky Doodle, SuperTed, Will Cwac Cwac, William's Wish Wellingtons, Astro Farm, The Woodentops, Creepy Crawlies, Spider, Joshua Jones, Tales of the Tooth Fairies and even Thomas The Tank Engine. Episodes #Noddy and the Broken Bicycle #Pingu and Pinga at Home #Funnybones: The Pet Shop #Postman Pat's Finding Day #Teletubbies: Play in the Rain #The Little Polar Bear: The Teddy Bear #'Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Special Letter' #Brum: Seaside #Bertha: The Burglars #Yakky Doodle: Hop, Duck and Listen #SuperTed Goes to Texas #Will Cwac Cwac: The Birthday #William's Wish Wellingtons: Wild West William #Astro Farm: Wishing Well #The Woodentops: Party #Creepy Crawlies: The Best Day Ever #Spider: Just as Spider #Joshua Jones: Haywire #Tales of the Tooth Fairies: The Stolen Present #Fireman Sam: Bentley the Robot #Pingu Goes Fishing #Charlie Chalk: Arnold's Night Out Noddy © BBC Enterprises 1992. Noddy is a Registered trademark of Darrell Waters Ltd, Pingu © SRG/ZDF/Telepool C Editoy 1991, Funnybones © S4C-Channel 4 Wales/William Heinemann Ltd/BBC Enterprises Ltd 1992, Postman Pat © Woodland Animations Limited. Teletubbies © Ragdoll Productions Ltd/BBC 1997, The Little Polar Bear © BBC 1994. An Rothkirch/Kringel Cartoon Film for WDR, a co-production with SWF, SRG, Thomas The Tank Engine © Britt Allcroft (Thomas) Ltd 1995, Brum © Ragdoll Productions Ltd 1994, Bertha © Woodland Animations Limited, Yakky Doodle © Hanna Barbera Productions Ltd 1961, SuperTed © MCMLXXXIV S4C SuperTed ™ © MCMLXXIV Mike Young and © Petalcraft Demonstrations Ltd. Will Cwac Cwac: Produced in Wales for S4C by Siriol Animation Ltd. © Meatrau Cyf MCMLXXXVI, William's Wish Wellingtons © Hibbert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1994, Astro Farm: An FilmFair Production for Central © Central Independent Television PLC MCMXCII, The Woodentops © BBC Television Ltd 1955, Creepy Crawlies © Cosgrove Hall Productions Ltd 1987, Spider © Hiddert Ralph Entertainment Ltd 1991, Joshua Jones Character Design © Rob Lee Film © 1991 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Tales of the Tooth Fairies © 1992 Eva/La Fabrique/WDR/France 3, Fireman Sam © 1985 Prism Art and Design Ltd. © 1990 S4C-Channel 4 Wales, Charlie Chalk © Woodland Animations Limited. Trailers and info Edit * The VCI children's trailer from 1997 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video" and "The BFG". * Percy the Park Keeper trailer * Brambly Hedge trailer * The VCI children's trailer from 1996 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "Sooty", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots Video", "Sky Dancers" and "Dragon Flyz". * The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Fourways Farm", "The Wind in the Willows", "Sooty and Co", "Teddy Bear Sing Along", "Rosie and Jim" and "Brum". * Space Jam Trailer * Toy Story 2 Trailer * Sesame Street Preview Gallery BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(4).png|Spine BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(6).png|Back cover BBC_Television_Biggest_More_Children's_Favourites_(1997)_(3).png|Tape Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends Category:Brum Category:Yakky Doodle Category:SuperTed Category:Creepy Crawlies Category:Children's Compilations Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends videos with Cartoon Network (UK) Category:Vhs Category:Cosgrove Hall Productions Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:Ragdoll Productions Category:Paul Nicholas (Narrator) Category:Spot Category:Tina Heath (Narrator) Category:Michael Angelis (Narrator) Category:Toyah Wilcox (Narrator) Category:Fireman Sam Category:Bumper Films Category:S4C Category:BBC Category:King Rollo Films Category:Siriol Animation Category:Peter Hawkins (Narrator) Category:George Layton (Narrator) Category:Joshua Jones Category:Jimmy Hibbert (Narrator) Category:Noddy Category:Noddy's Toyland Adventures